For broadcast television, it is difficult to measure or qualify the impression that an advertisement has on viewers who see the advertisement. Typically, advertisements are inserted into television channels that are broadcast globally to subscribers of a television service. Additionally, global advertisements can be replaced with region specific advertisements for local advertising to viewers of a particular region. However, there is no guarantee that region specific advertisements targeted to a particular subscriber group are actually watched by the viewers of the group. Subscriber television devices may not be powered on to receive the advertisements when they are delivered, or the television devices may be powered on but tuned to a television channel other than the one over which a targeted advertisement is delivered.
Advertisers typically rely on marketing assumptions based on historical data, such as historical logs of subscriber device inputs, to provide an approximate measure of advertising impressions on viewers. Targeted advertisements are delivered to a particular group having viewers that are more likely to buy an advertised product or service. Television service providers desire information about targeted advertisement impressions because targeted advertisements can command a premium price for their delivery to a targeted subscriber group. However, the current methods of targeted advertisement tracking only provide post-device state information, such as the number of subscriber television devices that were powered on to receive a targeted advertisement. These types of advertisement impressions after the fact do not provide enough of a basis to deliver the targeted advertisements and/or to command a premium price for the delivery of the advertisements from advertisers wanting to target viewers that are most likely to purchase a product or service.